Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage compartment assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage compartment assembly that can be installed and later removed from a cargo area of a vehicle.
Background Information
A pickup truck cargo area can include various features built into the side walls of the cargo area. Tool boxes for pickup trucks typically are generic assemblies that do not take cargo area features into consideration.